


We Are In This Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fears Of: (Coming Home: Post Aloha) Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Danny what happened on his trip, What does Danny say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fears Of: (Coming Home: Post Aloha) Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938886
Kudos: 4





	We Are In This Together:

*Summary: Steve tells Danny what happened on his trip, What does Danny say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Tell me what’s going on, Baby, Talk to me”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he sits him on the couch. The Hunky Brunette was silent for awhile, “My sickness has became worse, Danno, It’s cancer”, He said, as tears were streaking down his face. The Blond couldn’t say a word, He offered him as much comfort, as he can, so Steve can feel better.

“I am not leaving, Hell no, I am here to the very end, We are in this together”, Danny reassured him, as the shorter man pulled him closer to him. Steve was just glad that he had his blond in his life, Then, He won’t be alone anymore. The Former Seal believed that he deserved to have a happy future after all. He just seeker, & burrowed into the warm arms of his lover, & take the comfort that he was offering.

“Danno, I was wondering, How does going to Maui sound ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** asked, as he leaned further into him. He just wants to forget the world for awhile, as he was sitting with the blond, & enjoying the silence for awhile, til the next move was made. Steve was hoping that this future could happen, If not, He would be devastated. The Loudmouth Detective reassured him by saying this to him.

“It sounds perfect, Babe, We will plan it out”, He promised, as he dropped kisses on his head. They thought about what they wanted in their future, & what they don’t. As long as Danny is alive, He would help his super seal make it through it. The Blond smiled, & asked, “How about dinner ?”, The Dark-Haired Man smiled, & nodded. They walked hand in hand back into the house, where they are cook together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
